Mandatory class project
by Mr.and.Mrs.PeetaMellark
Summary: Okay, well let's wing it then. I'll see you tomorrow...wifey" My head shoots up at Peeta's nick name for me. I watch him walk away, still amused from how I reacted to his pet name. "Wifey?" I say to myself. I look down and uncrumble my paper, and it's like it's all just now sinking in. Peeta and I will be "married" for the next week and a half.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: This is crazy

I walk across the school yard with a girl named Madge. We're not exactly friends but somehow we always end up together. We sit with each other at lunch, and if mandatory, we partner up on school projects together. Neither of us talk much, it doesn't bother me and although she hasn't said it, it doesn't bother her either. You see, Madge is the mayors daughter. , the mayor of district 12 is just like everyone else here, except he has money and I assume more food. His daughter Madge should be the talk of the district, every boy should beg at her feet to have her and every girl should envy her. But it's not like that.

Madge is my height, and thin with curves. Her blond wavy hair flows down low on her back and she's always wearing a dress. Her school bags are in perfect condition at all times and she stands tall. She has fair skin and bright blue eyes and her lips are always the perfect shade of pink. There's not a flaw on this girls head but, she's shy. Madge keeps to herself just like I do, and maybe that's why we make such good... partners. We're similarly yet, completely different.

Madge is merchant, she's higher class and comes from a family of mayors. Her grandpa was a mayor, her uncle was a mayor and her father is a mayor. And, when Madge is to marry, her husband will become maryor. That's most likely another reason boys keep their distance. I, on the other hand, am from the seam. I'm dirt poor and fight for what my family and I eat. My father died in an mining accident when I was 11, my mother checked out and left me to fight to keep my sister and myself alive. Although, things are a bit better now. I illegally hunt beyond district 12's fence for food and my mother runs an apocarthy business as well. It's nothing compared to the one her family of merchants run but it's a booming business in the seam... sorta.

As Madge and I walk to our next class, people stare. It's unusual for a merchant and seam girl to interact with each other on a friendly level. "More stares than usual" Madge mutters to me while giving me a side glance.

"Sounds like their problem." I say in return. Madge laughs lightly and I smile.

We're just making it to our seats in class when the bell rings. Our teacher begins talking immediately about life in district 12, I automatically tune him out since I know what it's like to live in and struggle in district 12. As my teacher drones on, I look out the window. There's a bird building a nest in a tree...'maybe I can steal it's eggs' I think to myself. My mouth waters with the thought of having cooked eggs and maybe some dandelions my younger sister Prim pick in the medow yesterday.

I snap out of my thinking when I see Madge stand from her seat. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"Going to sit by my partner" She says, looking a bit green.

"You're partner?" She nods. "Aren't we going to work together? We always do."

"Weren't you listening? Mr Williams assigned our partners, it has to be male and female. I'm with..." She trails off.

"With who?"

"I forgot his name." She says shyly turning pink slightly. I laugh and she does too. We both look over at her partner, I don't know his name either. He has blue eyes and brown hair, fair skin and manly features. "I've never seen him before."

"I've haven't either." I mutter, tearing my eyes away from him. "That's strange. We've never seen him and I can't tell if he's seam or merchant." Madge and I share a quick look then shake it off.

"Well I better go investigate" She says jokingly. I nod and she walks off clutching her book bag.

I look around the class, everyone is chatting with their partners and I'm lost. I have no idea who I'm partnered with. I get up from my seat and walk over to Mr Williams desk.

"Excuse me sir." He holds up one finger, signaling me to wait as he finishes a page in his book. I patiently wait by his desk. As soon as he's finished, he takes off his glasses and looks at me as if no time has passed. "Um..." I stutter. "Can you tell me who my partner is for this project?"

"Ah yes, my hardworking daydreamer. Daydreams will get you no where my dear." I frown at his comment but, he continues. "It amazes me how you come to my class and sit there with a blank face and your eyes glued to the window yet, you pass my class with the top scores. Well done miss Everdeen."

I feel heat rise to my cheeks and I nod in my teachers direction, accnologing his compliment towards me. "Thank you sir"

He smiles and hands me two stacks of papers, I take them and glance at them. "Your partner is Peeta Mellark. He's not in class today because of his wrestling schedule. You may take the papers to his practice and begin immediately."

I look down at the papers again and read the headline "ECONOMICS FAMILY EXPERIMENT : REQUIRED FOR ALL 11TH YEAR STUDENTS" I look at the list of things that's required for me to do.

• Keep a record of all things you do for the next week and a half

• follow capital rules as well as school rules

• you MUST live in assigned housing for the next week and a half

• must still attend school

• must act as you are wedded to your partner

The list goes on and on and the more I read, the more I feel as if I'm going to passout. "Mr Williams, this... this must be a joke right?"

He shakes his head and picks up his book. "Sadly no, capital orders. The only way you can get out of it if your reaped. I'm sorry my dear. Now you must run along and find your partner to meet and discuss with them."

I want to say more, to yell and to scream at him but I dont. I watch has he puts on his glasses and losses himself in his book.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walk across the school yard to the gym where I should find Peeta. I'm upset about this project but I'm even more upset that Peeta is my partner. It's a long story but, he saved not only my life, but he saved my family's life as well. He gave us all hope and I will forever be in his debt.

As I near the gym, I can already hear a man's voice yelling and the grunts of many teen boys pushing their bodies to the coaches expectations. When I enter, it's like I'm not even there. I sit on a bleacher and watch as all the boys run from line to line, sweating everywhere and breathing as they just gave birth. Finally, the coach blows his whistles and everyone stops for a normal breath and walks over to a table to get some water.

I find Peeta right away. His blond hair and pools of memorizing blue eyes are not hard to miss. Although, he looks much like his older brother Rye, he looks much much different all at the same time.

I wait for Peeta on the bleacher as boys file out to the gym showers. As each one passes it's like the smell of must and sweat get worse and worse. Finally, Peeta is walking towards me... well towards the door and I stand to meet him, but he walks past me.

I'm shocked at first but then I realize that we never had plans to meet, he wasn't expecting to see me of corse. I turn on my heel and quickly walk out the door.

"Peeta?" I call. He turns and looks at me questionably, he stops walking and i catch up to meet him. "I'm sorry to bother you..." I say then trail off, unable to meet his eyes.

"No, it's fine. Is something wrong?" I look up when he says that, of corse nothing is wrong.

"No." I respond defiently with a scowl on my face. "I'm just here to give you these papers." I hand him the stack that I didn't crumble up and before he can read it I speak. "Were partners for a project. Mandatory by the capital."

I watch his blue eyes read over the paper quickly just as I did. "This...this is crazy!" He exclaims but he doesn't seem upset. "There's no way my mother will allow this."

"Why? Because I'm seam?" I automatically say.

Peeta looks up and laughs a little. "No, because this means she will have to cover a few of my shifts at the bakery for the next week and a half."

I relax a little at Peeta's comment. "Oh" is all I can manage to say.

"Well I'm going to go shower. Can we meet and talk about this after school?" He ask. I shake my head no immediately. I need to hunt and collect for as longs as possible after school because tomorrow I will be moving in with Peeta. "Okay, well let's wing it then. I'll see you tomorrow...wifey"

My head shoots up at Peeta's nick name for me. I watch him walk away, still amused from how I reacted to his pet name. "Wifey?" I say to myself. I look down and uncrumble my paper, and it's like it's all just now sinking in. Peeta and I will be "married" for the next week and a half.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is a joke right?" Gale ask me with laughter coming from him mouth but a fire burning in his eyes.

"No, it's mandatory. I can't back out." I respond. Gales laughter fades and his jaw sets tightly. "For a week and a half I'll be married. Which is stupid!" I say while kicking a acorn that's in the path I walk along. "Married? For what school project? I never want to marry, ever! And not only that they..." I trail off because I've never told gale about how Peeta saved my life.

"They what?" Gale pushes.

"They... they paired me with a merchant. The youngest Mellark boy. If I were to marry, I'm positive he won't be merchant."

Gale straightens up. I know he likes me, and I know everyone thinks were set together but were not. Everyone just assumes that as soon as we both age out of the games that we are to get married and start a family, that I will stay home with the kids and Gale will go off to work in the mines to provided for our family. Everyone assumes that we will be just like every other normal seam couple... but we aren't. We're not even a couple!

Although, that's not what I want, it's defiently what Gale wants. He could have any girl he wants, merchant or seam. He can swoon them just with his looks and have a different partner every single week, but he stays single, and I'm okay with that. Not that I would be jelous or anything of that sort, it's just, hunting partners are hard to find. Especially since it's illegal all across Panem.

"So..." Gale starts but the look I give him is sure to make him change subjects. "So, I'll provide for the week and a half thay you are a bakers wife."

I roll my eyes. "Please don't call me that." Gale just laughs and walks over to a snare to take out the dead animal. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" I ask, hopeful that he will provide for prim, my mother and his family.

"Of corse!" He says like I just asked him the stupidest thing. "I can manage for a week and an half," he shoves the animal in his bag and turns to me with a wide smile "I'll just be lonely."

I roll my eyes again but I can't stop the laugh that leaves my mouth. "Thanks it's settled." I look up at the sky and frown, night will fall soon. "We better start heading back, Prim will start to worry." Gale nods once and we wordlessly fall into step side by side on our walk back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Move in day**

"Alright class, find your partners and line up against this wall." Mr Williams instructs.

"Are you nervous?" Madge ask me, a green tint on her face. She looks down at me and gives me a weak smile.

"No, I'm angry, not nervous." I stand up and snatch my bag from the floor. "See you later." I tell my friend then walk off to find Peeta, whom chats with a pug faced girl named Delly. They would have been the perfect match up.

I walk towards both of them and cross my arms as I stand about five feet away from Peeta. "OH! KATNISS!" Delly shouts and runs over to me. "Katniss, please don't let me stand in your way. I'll go over to my husband and you stand with yours!" She says excitedly as she drags me over to peeta by my forearm. "Perfect!" She exclaims when I'm standing side by side with him. "I'll catch you later!" She says then walks off.

Peeta chuckles and I just glance toward him before looking back out the window. "She can be a bit loud." He says to me. I don't respond, I don't even nod in agreement. "But, I grew up with her and she's my sister practically." Again, I don't say anything. "Is this how it's going to be?"

"What?" I say while turning my head towards him.

Peeta leans against the wall and smiles. "You spoke to me."

A scowl comes to my face. "Is that not aloud?" I demand.

"Oh no, it's encouraged." Peeta half smiles and I slightly smile back. "So, how about that answer?"

"How about a proper question?" I spit back.

Peeta chuckles. "Is it going to be all me talking for the next week and a half?"

I shake my head no. "I'll talk when you have something good to say." I turn back towards the window and Peeta doesn't say anything.

"Alright class! Settle down, settle down!" Mr Williams voice booms through out the room. "I will hand each of you a key to a one bedroom home-"

"ONE BEDROOM?!" a girl interrupts. "Two beds I suppose?"

"ONE bedroom, ONE bed" Mr Williams clarifies. "You will act like a married couple and carry out married coupled duties." And few guys nod and high five each other. "Except for that! If I hear anything about sexual pressures I will personally collect you a drag you to the peace keepers door step!"

As Mr Williams shouts that, his face turns red and the students nearest to him back up. He takes a moment to compose himself than countiues, "the women will do the house work and the men will work. Everyday in class you will write in your notebook about how life at home is, I suggest taking notes at home to make your assignments in class easier. "

I tune him out eventually, there are so many rules that I just can't keep up with. Hopefully peeta will listen and I can ask him about it later. Awe, Peeta. I turn my head and look at him, his curly blond hair is falling onto his forehead and his blue eyes are locked on our teacher. I was a bit temperamental with him earlier, we won't last during this assignment if I don't at least try.

Peeta looks over at me and smiles. "Ready?" He ask.

I snap out of my trance. "For what?" I ask.

"To get the key to our new place." He says and gives me his award winning smile.

"Oh, uh, lead the way I guess." He nods and holds his hand out to me, I look down at it and frown. Is he trying to hold my hand? "No thank you." I look up at him with a slight scowl.

"If you keep acting this way we will be divorced in no more than a week and a half." He jokes, but, his hand is still extended to me.

"That's doesn't sound half bad." I joke back and he laughs. "But I really don't want to hold your hand."

"Well alright then. Let's go get our key!" Peeta walks towards the front of the class to a large desk, I quickly follow behind him.

Once I reach the desk I see a bunch of keys with little note cards hooked to them with last names. I watch as Peeta reaches across the table for two keys labeled "Mr and Mrs Peeta Mellark." My stomatch turns in knots as I take my key from my 'husbands' hand.

"Ready to go?" Peeta ask again while holding out his hand.

"The hand thing again? I told you I didn't want to no less than five minutes ago." I say, but I'm not angry. I'm actually quite flattered. I like this new found attention from a boy.

"Katniss, will you do me the biggest honor of holding my hand. It is our wedding day after all."

I roll my eyes at peetas comment, but I end up putting my hand in his.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As peeta and I walk down the street, we swing our entangled hands. I simply like this feeling, although I will never admit it outloud.

I like how big and warm Peetas hand is. I like how my small fingers fit perfectly between his large ones. I like how his warm plam his pressed to mine, I like how as we walk our arms swing back in forth in harmony. Again I will admit to myself, I like this feeling.

We come to the meadow and my automatic instinct is to contine down the road into the seam. I guess Peetas instinct was to turn towards the merchant living areas because we bump into each other. My chest flat against his.

"I'm sorry." I say right away.

"Are you? Are you sure your didn't do that on purpose? To hug me, perhaps?" Peeta says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of corse not!" I say defending myself.

"I'm just joking with you." He says reassuringly.

"Well, where are we going then?" I ask, backing away slightly and looking up at him. Peeta drops my hand and I feel... I don't know, empty I guess. I feel as if all the warmth I had just dropped me and ran away.

I step away from peeta again as I watch him dig for his key in his pocket. Once he pulls it out he flips it over and reads something. "We live in merchant housing." He mumbles.

My jaw just about hits the floor. "You must be joking!" I say with disbelief in my voice. Peeta, shakes his head and I can't help but smile. "I've never been in merchant housing. Only shops."

"Oh, well I'm sure it's not much different." Peeta holds his hand out to me and i turn towards where I will be living soon.

"Did everyone get merchant hosuing?" I ask Peeta without looking at him. I feel him standing next to me, looking at me but I don't dare look at him.

"I think you get housing where ever the man comes from. I'm merchant so you come with me, dells husband is seam so she goes to the seam." He explains. "Didn't you listen?"

I look over at him and shake my head. "No, I usually dont." Peeta smiles and I smile back, which is rare for me. It just comes natural when I'm with him. Peetas hand reaches for mine, but as soon as I feel his warm hand enclosing on mine I step forward and cross my arms. "We should get going. We have to settle in, I'm assuming."

Peeta has a look of disappointment on his face but I ignore it. All I want to do is see where I will be staying.

OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Up these stairs." Peeta says happily. I look up the stairs case he's standing by and my butterflies insist on bouncing around my stomatch. "Ladies first."

I run my hand along the rail as I take each step up to my new front door. In the seam, all homes are one story, so this is new to me. When I get to the top of the stiars, there is a small shaded porch. I lean forward and look around, the fence is right across from here and I can see all the beautiful trees.

"This is perfect!" I exclaim.

Peeta comes and stands next to me but I'm positive he doesn't see what I see. "The veiw?"

"No, the perfect spot." I look at him but he looks confused. "Nevermind, let's go see inside."

I dug my own key from my pocket and quickly unlock the door. Inside is completely furnished and it smells as if no one has ever lived here. The living room, dinning room and kitchen are all connected, just like my house, except this place is much larger. As peeta explores the kitchen, I walk down the narrow hallway and open the first door I see, it's an empty closet. Nothing but a broom, mop and a bucket. I close the closet door and open the next door I see, it's the bathroom. It has a small sink and counter, a large uncracked mirror, a toilet and a tub with curtains.

"Wow, an actual tub." I say to myself. A rush of anger courses through me. If every merchant house is like this then we really are differnt. All my life my family and I have bathed in a bucket.

Right away, I leave the bathroom and shut the door. The last door at the end of the hallway is already opened, when I walk in I see peeta staring out the window.

The room has a bed, two night stands with lamps, a dresser just across from the bed and 3 windows. One to the left and right of the room and one just over the bed.

"I wonder why they're making us do this." Peeta says while still looking out the window.

"The capital might be watching us, making a show out of it." I respond jokingly but the scarry thing about it is that might actually be true. "How was the kitchen?" I ask.

Peeta turns to looks at me. "Just like any other kitchen. Dishes, a sink, counters."

I smile and nod. "Well, what do married couples do?" I ask while taking a seat on the bed.

Peeta shoves his hands in his pockets and walks over to me. "No clue. Go out I guess?"

I think about that. Did my mother and father ever go out? Yes, my father would take my mother on surprise dates and they always went shopping together. "Where should we go?" I ask.

"There's a party at my friends house tonight. Bon fire." Peeta sugesst.

"I've never been to a party." I admit.

"Oh you'll have a grand time. His name is dylan and his family runs the sewing shop. He's a 12th year, just about to age out."

"Dylan?" Peeta nods. "Hes... no offense but he's a pig." Peeta chuckles a bit.

"Yea I know, he gets around a lot. But, his parties are always fun. What do you say?"

"I don't know, it's Tuesday. Aren't parties on weekends?"

"Well yea but it's his sisters birtday, she's aged out. A night to celebrate!" Peeta is so enthusiastic about this whole thing but i admit, that is something to celebrate. Even in the seam we get together to celebrate.

"If you insist. When are we leaving?" I ask, while standing up.

Peeta checks his watch and frowns. "It's only two, we won't have to leave until six."

"How about we go to my house. I want to see my younger sister Prim and get some clothes."

"Were provided clothes." Peeta says with a smile. "You really don't listen, do you?"

I ignore him and make my way to the door. "Well I still want to see my family, are you coming?"

"Yes dear." Peeta replies then walks over to me.

"You actually like this assignment don't you?" I ask, because I'm already hating it.

"Well yes. I get to live somewhere differnt, I get to do new things, I can to spend a week and a half with a pretty girl and I get to pick up tips for the future."

"Future?" I question. "How will you pick up tips for the future when your wife won't be me."

"Well, tips on how to be married." I eye him for a second then accept what he said. "I'm ready to meet the in-laws"

"Of corse you are." I say after I roll my eyes.

Peeta and I walk to our front porch and lock the door, I hand peeta my key because I'm tired of having it in my back pocket. Peeta reaches for my hand and I allow him to take it. We stroll down the street together hand in hand again, and for a second, this assignment feels real... and I don't mind it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You're joking**

"Prim?" I call out as I walk into the house. My mother appears at the mouth of the kitchen and smiles. "Oh, hi mom"

"Hello dear, prim went to the Hawthornes house this evening. Posie is sick again and prim was more than happy to go over with some medicean."

I nod and remember Peeta. "Mom you know Peeta don't you? The bakers son."

"Of corse." My mom wiped her hands on her apron that is tied around her waist and shakes Peeta's hand. "I didn't know you two are friends."

"Oh no, we're married." Peeta says with a dopey smile. I roll my eyes at his comment and I'm just about to explain to my mother that hes joking but then, she slaps me. My own mother slapped me so hard I toppled backwards and Peeta catches me.

"Married?! You're only 16 years old! You can get reaped, he can get reaped! This isn't legal! You-you-you have to be 18!" My mother clutches her chest, breathing hard and leans against the counter.

"Mrs. Everdeen! Mrs. Everdeen! I was kidding, it's for a school project. It's a school project!" Peeta frantically starts says. "Please don't have a heart attack."

"You slapped me? What if he wasn't joking?" I demand.

"Please katniss, let her breath." I shush peeta and cross my arms as I stare at my mother. I haven't seen her show so much emotion since I was 11.

"I'm sorry, I just- I don't know." I see tears fill my mother's eyes. "Your my child and being married or dating at a young age is not ideal. Especially with the capital pressing on teens for the games."

I unfold my arms and walk to the tap, I fill the cup with some water and bring it back to my mother. "Here, calm down." I watch as she sips the water. "For all 11th graders we must be married for a week and a half, mandatory by the capital. We have a home to live at and everything. It's a real lovely place actually. It has a tub, I would love for you and prim to come and bathe in a tub."

My mother's eyes light up. "I haven't been in a tub since I was 19, thank you my dear."

Peeta clears his throat. "I'm so sorry, to both of you! I really am, I would like to make it up. Our ice box and cabinets are full of food and juice. Complements of the capital. How about tomorrow you and prim come to our place for dinner."

I turn back and smile and Peeta. "Youre cooking, I'll burn it."

"Of corse we will!" My mother exclaims

There's an urgent knock at the door. My mom excuses herself and rushes of to get it. I take her spot at leaning against the counter and Peeta stands in front of me. "A whole kitchen of food?" I say with happiness in my voice.

"I nearly cried...don't tell anyone." Peeta whispers the last part.

"I think that will be a conversation starter tonight at your party." I say with a half smile.

Peeta is about to respond when my mother comes running back in with a child in her arms. She puts him on the couch and runs back to assist a pregnant woman inside.

I stand up straight and take peetas hand. "We need to go." I whisper. I start to drag him out just has the woman starts screaming in pain.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye to your mother?"

"No, we just need to leave." I instruct. My mother tunes everyone out when she is with a patient, and if you try to bother her she will most likely become irritated with you. "Trust me, when she's with patients leave her alone."

"It's nearly five, we should go back home and get dressed." Peeta suggest.

I stop walking and drop his hand. "About that, I don't think I'll be very much fun at a party."

"Nonsense-"

"I'm serious, why don't you go without me. Married couples don't have to be together all the time. My father would go out with his friends sometimes and my mother would go with hers."

"But were honeymooning."

"We are not married!" I shout. "We aren't husband and wife and we aren't on out honeymoon." Peetas eyes flash with hurt but he only shows ot for a second.

"Fine, then we won't go."

I cross my arms, clearly irritated. "I just told you to go without me."

"Weather you like it or not, we're stuck together. Either you go with me, or we stay home together. If you would have listened, these next two days are our honeymoon. So what would you like to do? Dear?"

"Dear?" I shout. "Dear?!" I spit out with anger. Just then I see Mrs Hunkle in the corner of my eye watch us closely, all teachers are suppose to watch all 11th graders closely at all times. "Well, honey bun..." I say in a lower, kinder tone. Peetas eyebrows shoot up and he half smiles. "I think it would be lovely if we attended that party tonight."

"Awe, you're the best pumpkin" Peeta replies happily while mocking me.

"No, I think you're the best, baby cakes" I reply, forcing a smile and taking his hand. "Now, come along handsome." I start to lead peeta away from Hunkle and he doesn't reject.

"Why, of corse beautiful."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

As I stare into my assigned drawer, I begin to feel...upset. Dresses. The capital gave me skirts and dresses! They must be out of their damn minds! A dress? It's not like in going to the reaping! I'm just staying home and going to school... DRESSES?! I can't believe this.

Peeta knocks gently on the door before he pokes his head in. "Ready?" He ask.

"No, I'm still wearing the same clothes." I say bothered.

"Oh. That's okay, I can wait."

"But they gave me dresses." I complain. "Dresses!"

Peeta pushes the door completely open and brings his whole body in. "That's okay. I'm sure you'll look stunning!"

"I don't like dresses or skirts. I have to dress like this for a week and half? I'm going to lose it, I'm really going to lose it."

"Well you can wear what you're wearing now to the party." Peeta says, trying to make things a little better.

I look down at myself and frown. I'm wearing dirty jeans and a V neck t shirt. I touch my braid, it's loose and sloppy and my shoes well... they're fine. I like my boots.

Suddenly, I'm upset that peeta suggest that I go to meet all his friends dressed like this. "No, I'll put a skirt and blouse on"

"Great! I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

I roll my eyes and mimick his voice as he leaves. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen." The door pauses for just a second before it completely shuts.

I dig around in the drawer and end up deciding on a blue, medium length skirt and a white button up shirt. Quickly, I change into my choice of clothing and tuck my shirt into my skirt. Is it suppose to feel this breezy? I question.

I exit the room and go into the bathroom. As I look in the mirror I decided that I look fine, I just need to fix my hair. I quickly unbraid my hair and wet it, it fall to the small of my back in waves.

After I finished combing my fingers through my hair I go by back to my room and look at the single pair of shoes they gave me, black flats. I squish my feet in and decide that I like them. They are lightweight, foamy and they're super easy to put on.

"Peeta?" I call out as I collect my keys. I hear him stomping down the hallway and into the room.

"Wow" is all he says.

I cross my arms and look down at my outfit. "Is this correct? This is how merchant girls dress, right?"

"You beat every one of them. The whole lot!" Peeta praises me. I blush at his comment and look away. "You'll be the best dressed at the party tonight."

"Good." I say happily. I can get used to a man praising me and telling me how good I look. Gale, of corse praises my hunting skills and that's great. But sometimes a girl needs to be told how pretty she is.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"It's nearly six isn't it? Should we get going?" I ask Peeta.

He brings his eyes up to mine and frowns. "What?" I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

"Clearly." Peeta smiles at my remark and I roll my eyes again, shifting all my weight onto my right leg. "Should we leave soon?" I ask again.

"Yea but I made us some toast with butter first."

I stand up straight and a smile spreads across my face. "What are we sanding here for? Let's go." Without thinking I walk forward and take Peetas hand and drag him all the way to the small dinning room. I take a seat at the table were a plate of bread sits in the middle of the table with butter already melted and spread across it.

"Two for you and two for me?" Peeta ask me as he takes a seat next to me. I look down at out joint hands and pull mine away.

"Two whole slices of bread? All for me to have?" I ask peeta. He nods.

"And it's fresh. That's something new for me." I raise my eyebrows at his comment.

"Your family owns a bakery. Don't you have unlimited amounts of food that you can eat?" I ask.

"No. We get the stale bread that nobody wants. Everything we eat is mostly stale. But it's quite good when my father buys your squirles and makes soup. I dip the bread in my soup, makes it sorta soggy. It's easier to swallow that way."

My heart sinks a little at Peeta's story. I have always assumed that merchants have it easier, always have had enough to eat... but even if you're a boy in a bakery you don't have enough to eat.

I reach my hand up and place it on top of his, he looks up at me. "Well, let's eat this fresh bread as if we were eating it in the capital." Peeta nods and reaches over for a piece, he places it on my napkin and then reaches for his own.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We're here!" Peeta exclaims happily as we come to a slightly larger merchant house than normal.

I stop in my tracks and drop Peetas hand. "I think I might be sick." I say while placing a hand on my stomach.

"It might just be butterflies" Peeta tells me while walking closer to me. "Listen, I won't leave your side all night. I promise."

I look up into his blue eyes and I know he isn't lying. "You better not."

"I won't. You have my word, a happy wife is a happy life." I smile at that saying, my mother used to say that to my father. "Ready?" Peeta extends his hand to me and I take it without hesitation.

Peeta leads me around the back to a wooden gate. I hear laughter and a radio playing, there's lots of talking and I can already see the larger light the fire gives off. Peeta reaches for the latch and my hand shoots up to stop him.

"I think I should go home." I say embarrassed, I look down at my shoes while I wait for peeta to respond.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." I feel his hand on my chin and he lifts it up so I'm looking at him. "We're going to do whatever you want. If you want to go in, I won't leave your side and we will enjoy the party together. But if you want to go home, we will go home and...color."

"Color? Like in a children's coloring book?" Peeta nods and I laugh.

As I'm looking up at him I feel all warm inside. The glow of the fire gives off enough light so I can see his face. His defined jaw line, perfect structured nose, his beautiful blue eyes that take my breath away and his eyelashes that you can hardly see, but they're so long you'd think they would get tangled when he blinks.

What's wrong with me? I cant, I can't like him! Where just partnered together for a project and that's it. Going home and sitting on the couch with him while... coloring would be too intimate.

"Let's go in" I respond. Peeta looks slightly shocked by this but he doesn't object.

I watch him reach for the latch and this time he unlatches the fence. Peeta pushes it open and puts his hand on the small of my back, guiding me in.

I look up at him after he shuts the fence and frowns. "I'm not a child, you don't have to guide me."

He looks confused at my sudden change of attitude but none the less, he removes his hand from my back.

I look around and immediately spot Madge sitting with a group of girls, looking uncomfortable but still smiling.

"I'm going to say hi to Madge," I turn to look at Peeta. "I'll find you when I'm done."

"Are you sure? I promised I would stay with you." I roll my eyes and peeta mimicks me. "I'm not leaving your side."

"Well then come on. Let's go." I turn on my heel and make my way over Madge.

"Katniss!" She jumps up and meets me half way when she sees me. "Oh god, this project is horrible! I can't do this for a week and a half, I'll go mad!"

"It can't be that bad." I say, thinking about my day with Peeta. "Did you find out if he's merchant or seam?" I ask.

"Merchant. And he's absolutely horrible! We're going to live in my parents back house and I think I might just fall apart living with him. He's all buddy buddy with my father but at home-"

"Hey babe," she's cut off by a guy who slings his arm over his shoulder. "Who's your friends?"

"Michel, this is Katniss and Peeta. Peeta, Katniss... this is Michel."

Peeta steps forward and extends his hand to Michel. "How's it going?" He ask politely.

"Oh, a formal guy!" Michel takes his hand and mocks him. "It's going pretty well. The weathers great eh? Want to talk politics?"

I frown at Michel and share a glance with Madge. Her face scrunched up and she drops her head into her hands.

Peeta pulls his hand back and steps back to stand close to me again. "Katniss, would you like to get some drinks with me?" I look up at him and I see the need to get away from Michel in his eyes.

"sure. Madge, want to join us?" I look over at her and she's being pulled away by michel... she didn't even get a say. "What an ass." I tell peeta.

He holds his hand out to me and I place mine in his. "If I ever treat you like that, please slap me."

"Oh I'll do more than slap you." I respond quickly and peeta laughs.

"Should I be scared?" He ask. I look over and laugh.

"I'm afraid so. I may be wearing a skirt right now but don't think I won't drop you to the floor in a heart beat."

Peeta and I both laugh. As I fill two cups with some water, peeta looks around at the party, I hand him his and look around too.

It's differnt than I expected. People are clam and chatting, dancing to the music playing on the small radio or they're sitting around the fire with their "spouse" for the week.

"I want to go home." I hear Peeta say. I turn to look at him with a frown.

"We've only said hi to my friend and gotten some water. You don't want to see your friends?" I ask.

Peeta looks around and shrugs. "No, I rather go back home and sketch in my book."

"You draw?" I ask. Peeta nods with a sheepish smile. "Well let's go home then." I place my cup down on the table and walk over to the fence but this time, I'm the one to open it for Peeta.


End file.
